Lethon
thumb|Lethon General information *Level: Boss *Location: Ashenvale, Duskwood, Feralas, The Hinterlands *Type: Dragonkin Background In recent times, Ysera's most trusted lieutenants have been warped by a dark new power within the Emerald Dream. Now these wayward sentinels have passed through the Great Trees into Azeroth, intending to spread madness and terror throughout the mortal kingdoms. Lethon's exposure to the aberration within the Emerald Dream not only darkened the hue of the mighty dragon's scales, but also empowered him with the ability to extract malevolent shades from his enemies. Once joined with their master, the shades imbue the dragon with healing energies. It should come as no surprise, then, that Lethon is considered to be among the most formidable of Ysera's wayward lieutenants. Overview Lethon is one of the Emerald Dragons. The other Emerald Dragons are Emeriss, Ysondre, and Taerar. These dragons are world spawns located in Duskwood (Twilight Grove), the Hinterlands (Seradane), Feralas (Dream Bough), and Ashenvale (Bough Shadow). They are raid-level difficulty. However, some dragons are more challenging than others. Lethon is considered to be the hardest, although this is largely a popular myth. The Shadow Bolt Twirl is deadly if not handled well but if the raid has a capable Main Tank who knows what to do, Lethon becomes one of the easier outdoor bosses. All four dragons share the Sleep, Noxious Breath, Tail Sweep and Mark of Nature abilities. Each time a dragon loses 25 ± 5% of its life, they perform a unique ability. Abilities * Sleep - Roaming AoE sleep cloud that targets random areas around Lethon and sleeps players caught within for 4 seconds. * Noxious Breath - Deals 3000 Nature damage and applies a 30 second DoT that increases cooldowns on all abilities by 10 seconds and inflicting 350 to 450 Nature damage every 3 seconds. The DoT can stack up to 6 times. The main tank should be the only one affected by this. * Tail Sweep - Knocks anyone near his tail back, inflicting 600 to 1000 damage. * 25% ability: Summon Shades - Everyone in range will be stunned briefly and a shade will walk out of their body. The shades will walk toward Lethon and will heal him if they reach him. The shades have 1 health and are immune to AoE spells. * Mark of Nature - If a player is killed by Lethon, they will be afflicted by a 15 minute debuff called Mark of Nature. If resurrected during this time, they will be slept for 2 minutes rather than 4 seconds if they enter combat. * Shadow Bolt Whirl - Fires four sets of shadow bolts at everyone on one side of him, then alternates to the other side, dealing 800-1200 damage. On each volley his feet will glow. * Port - Ports the player who has the most aggro in front of Lethon if he trys to run out of combat. This ability has first been noted after patch 2.0.1. Strategy *Clump the raid on one side. Pull Lethon. The Tank should be tanking Lethon next to one of the two pillars of the temple. Lethon only shoots shadow bolts on one side of him, so it is important that the tank recognizes the side that Lethon is shooting the bolts in and moves Lethon's head to the correct pillar. Running through him to the next pillar is the most efficient way of turning Lethon. A good way to know when the MT has to turn Lethon over is to have one raid member count the number of times his claws glow. After four glows, the Shadow Bolt Volleys change the side they shoot to. *At +/- 10% of 75%, the raid healers should be ready to top the main tank off. Overhealing the tank, although bad on the healing meters, can make the difference between a tank surviving through the banish, or not surviving through it. Keep 3 heal over times on the main tank at all times at the 85%, 60%, and 35% marks. Make sure DPS kills as many shades as possible to prevent Lethon from getting healed. However, killing the shades is not that necessary, as healers can run out and drink if needed, and the only real challenging parts to this fight is when everyone is banished. *Not a vital note for the fight, but the Noxious Breath DoT persists on the MT after Lethon dies, it's rather funny when a guild begins to celebrate and 5 seconds later the MT falls over dead; just remember to heal him after Lethon dies Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgB-qFa2ZL0 Note: This is a video to show you how the tank should be turning Lethon. This shaman is pretty smart and avoids most of the sleep clouds (although he does get noxious breathed on a couple of times), but if your healers are as stupid as some of the ones in this video, expect plenty of wipes. Quotes * I can sense the SHADOW on your hearts. There can be no rest for the wicked! * Your wicked souls shall feed my power! Loot External links * Bosskillers Category:Dragons Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Raids Category:Bosses Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Added content Category:Ashenvale mobs Category:Zone:Duskwood Category:Zone:Feralas Category:Zone:The Hinterlands